A computer device serving as a server usually includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a baseboard management controller (BMC) for controlling operation of the computer device. The CPU executes a basic input/output system to obtain system information associated with configuration of the computer device during a power-on self-test (POST) process of the computer device. For example, the system information includes configuration information of a dual in-line memory module and peripheral component interconnect. The CPU transmits the system information thus obtained to the BMC via an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI), and the BMC stores the system information in a volatile memory of the BMC. However, the system information stored in the volatile memory is lost when the computer device is restarted or firmware is updated, and thus the BMC may not obtain correct/latest system information. As a consequence, the BMC would control operation of the computer device using a default system information which is inconsistent with the correct/latest system information and thus adversely affect control to the computer device.